


I couldn’t say anything else but thank you

by Person101



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, Pediatrician!Minho, SingleDad!Chan, i'm not sure where im going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person101/pseuds/Person101





	I couldn’t say anything else but thank you

 

Bang chan was a very capable man, he had a stable job, a good salary, the perfect set of friends, a good apartment in a good part of town, and most of all he had the most wonderful child a parent could ever ask for.

Jeongin was the calmest child, of course he had his tantrums and a fair amount of whining, but he was an angel nonetheless. He had a very good understanding that his dad was probably going to spend a lot of time in the studio, he knew what his dad's work entailed, he knew that there were some nights where he had to go to sleep without his dad in the room next door, and he was perfectly fine with all these circumstances.

Chan wasn’t exactly the best when it came to taking care of himself, but he was good at taking care of others, but that was okay, because his fellow producer friends were caring enough for the 4 of them.

Changbin and Jisung were both people that Chan had met when he first started producing for JYP ent. They were both very young, yet very talented. Most of his time was spent with the two boys.

Jisung was still in university, but he still produced with them. Chan saw Jisung as his little brother that he had to take care of. He always makes sure that he sleeps on time, studies enough for his exams, and all that sort of fatherly stuff. At 24, Jisung was from the most mature college students that helped them produce, they had a group of younger people, who knew what they were doing, help them produce sometimes, but a lot of the time those college students would leave in a month or two, but Jisung stayed, he works with them, and a lot of the time helps them record the reference tracks, when Changbin and Chan are way too frustrated with their own voices. And sometimes chan feels guilty because he calls Jisung in at very late times, but Jisung has never complained once about them. He’s never complained about Chans excessive nagging, or Changbin tendency to make him record the same 2 seconds of singing over 30 times. And Chan has never admired someone younger than him so much.

Changbin was a very reserved person when he’d first met him, but the more he had spent with him, the more he realized his “scary” demeanor was more of a defense mechanism rather than his personality, because Changbin was literally the softest person that Chan had met. He hated coffee because it was “too bitter” for his liking, he loved skinship, and most surprising of all was the fact that at 25 he still couldn’t sleep without his Munchlax plush, Gyu.  Changbin-- in terms of bad habits-- was almost as bad as Chan, but always knew when he went too long without sleeping, or too long in the studio, and a lot of the time urges Chan to leave with him. Chan probably would’ve ended up in the hospital with either sleep deprivation, or malnutrition if it wasn’t for Changbin nagging him all the time, to take naps or to order some ramen. Although Changbin would normally succeed in convincing Chan on taking care of himself more, a lot of the time it would end up with him calling Woojin.

Woojin.

He was Chan’s closest friend. They’d graduated from the same uni and have been stuck at the hip since. Chan wasn’t going to lie, he’d had a small crush on Woojin when he had first met him, but never really acted upon it, and it’s kind of just stopped. Woojin was the most helpful when it came to Jeongin, he was there when Chan first got him. Woojin was with him when chan was still learning how to change diapers, he was practically Jeongin’ s mother. But he was also Chan’s mother at times. He would fuss about how he lost too much weight at times. How he sometimes goes days on end without washing his hair. Woojin was a daycare teacher. His job was literally children running around all day. And on days when Chan was forced to work late, Jeongin would go home with Woojin.

But chan was so scared now, Jeongin was getting older every year, and soon he’d have to leave daycare for kindergarten, where there was no Woojin.

Tonight, was no different to any other night. Chan was in his studio, his headphones sat upon his head, blocking any sound that wasn’t the track he was working on. His own voice flowing through his brain, but all he could think of was the bad feeling that had settled upon his chest since he left his house that afternoon. Chan never really leaves his phone near his desk when he works, he thinks it’s a distraction, but today for some reason he felt like he was going to need to see his phone. And the moment he thought that thought, Woojin’ s contact popped up.

Woojin never called.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~

“ch-cha-channie? I-I don’t even kn-know wha-what happened. One minute h-he was pl-playing around a-a-and the next-t he was on th-the flo-floor. Chan I’m so sorry, it my fault, I should’ve—”

“Woojin you have to calm down, can you please tell me what happened as calmly as you can?”

“We were playing tag together, an-and he was running into his room like he normally wa-was, but then he-he fell down suddenly, I thi-think he slipped. And he  was-wasn’t waking up channie, and there was SO mu-much blo-blood—” and that’s where Woojin’ s sobs took ahold of his speech. But chan could tell how shaken up he was.

Chan wasn’t sure what to do, there were tears flowing down his cheeks as he packed up his stuff to rush to the hospital. There was something in him telling him that he was a bad father for feeling strangely clam, but he shot down the voices as he drove to the hospital.

On his way it hit him. His son was in the hospital. His son fell and hit his head. His son was in the HOSPITAL.

In that instant Chan’s heart started racing. How could he be so calm about this. Woojin was even more scared than he was. And he was his _father_.

After Chan’s small freak out on the way, the ride seemed so much longer than it should’ve been. When he’d finally arrived at the hospital, he ran into the emergency room, trying to calmly ask about where his son might be. He knows that freaking out will make the doctors tell him less to ensure not freaking him out. The nurses had led him to the pediatric ward, where there the doctors told him his son was sent in for surgery.

Hearing the doctor’s blunt words that had explained to him his son’s condition, had finally pushed him to the final straw where he started sobbing quietly to himself as the doctor was talking. 

But thankfully the doctor stopped talking and lead him to sit in the waiting area where, thankfully, Woojin was waiting. The moment he saw chan, he’d rushed over silently holding the smaller man to his chest.  

Woojin was muttering small “sorry’s” into Chan’s hair, but at that moment Chan couldn’t care less, he knew that Woojin wouldn’t intentionally hurt his son.

Chan’s sobs didn’t quiet down at all that night in the hospital.

 


End file.
